Chapter 1 Broken Into Pieces
by IrisKawakami
Summary: Hey guys just made.. an O.C Fanfic ; WolfiexIris Fanfic YAY Hope you guys like it.
1. Chapter 1 Broken into pieces

Hey thair ~ Lol This is my very first Fanfic it knwo it's not good.. well I hope you guys like it..It involves my O.C's in it.. I DO OWN THEM Rofl. Anyways Enjoy ~

* * *

><p>Chapter 1.<p>

Broken into Pieces

It was a normal typical, sunny day at High School. The noon-time sun shone brightly through the windows of the classroom.

It was lunch period at the school as usual, "Hey Wolfie did you hear about Haruka trying to Masturbate during school hours?.It's a little strange, don't you think?" Iris whispered to Wolfie, the occupants beside them were to distracted to notice.

Wolfie quirked an eyebrow and smiled in amusement."Strange? Everything Haruka does is strange well she's a fucking weirdo and a fucking Pedophile remember?," she replied. "Besides,that bitch deserves it. Atleast it's nice to have someone to piss off all the time., it helps fills up the classroom more with exciment you know? ."

"I know ...but.. she just makes me feel bad for her.." Iris replied as she glanced across the classroom, observing as Haruka showered in her newest Playboy magazines she got. "...It's just creepy having.. someone as a teacher like that, don't you think?" Wolfie nodded in agreement. "Yeah..I know.."

Kumi peaked over with one eye before resolutely shifting her attention back to the far wall, clenching her eyes shut, her jealous pout still set on her features. "It's..not fair..Fucking.. Wolfie..gets to be.. with her..all the time" she whispered. "I here you..I can't even.. go talk to her.. also.. because Woflie keep preventing me from getting just a kissu ~" Akane slightly frowned. "Heh.. Wow..well the only reason is cause your a fucking stalker that's why she wont let you.." Kumi then, the end-of-lunch bell rang causing all the girls to all jump up from their seats and hurry to there assigned seats.

During class everything seemed to be boring, since Haruka didn't bother to get up and teach. "Everyone do whatever the fuck you want I don't care!." She yelled , she was to busy reading her magazines. "Come on I want schoool to end~!" Iris whined as she sat in her seat, looking over at the clock. Kumi just glanced over at her, she felt her heatbeat racing.. she wanted for school to end. " Come on damn clock..move faster..Already" then suddenly the bell rang, it was finally time to go home. Wolfie let out a long loud yawn,"Agh finally!..We are free from the Old hag." Haruka suddenly glared over at her "What the hell did you just say?.." She fixed her glasses. "I said..You fucking Old hag, Or are you becoming deaf already?..Oh wait you already are..Old Piece of shit." A smirked appear on Wolfie's face satisfied ,then walked off heading out on the hall" Later Whore~" She shouted. Haruka only frowned she didn't know what to do "Fucking bastard...needs to get her ass kicked.."

"Well I'm off now-.." She was cut off when she suddenly felt someone holding her back. "Iris we need to talk, it's important." As she glanced back she saw Kumi who was grabbing her tightly by the wrist. " E-eto w-what is it?." Haruka glanced over at them ,raising an eyebrow. " Let's talk somewhere else.. follow me" Kumi began to walk out.. tugging onto her wrist pulling her foward. "E-eto..W-wait where are we going?" she didn't seem to answer.

"I can't believe how late it is..." she said to herself with an exasperated sigh as she fixed her hair ,her other hand occupied with school bag. " I thought she said I was suppose to walk home with her?."The golden orange sun shined through the classroom doorways and onto the unlit hallway floors as the girl made her way towards the school exit. As she neared her destination, she caught the sound of voices floating out an empty classroom.

"W-wait..,stop,w-we can't..",a blush of exertion on her face.

The girl stopped in her tracks, her attention piqued as she quietly made her way over towards the classroom in question.

"But, why?" Another, higher and more pressing voice floated out after the first breathless voice.

"S-someone could walk in and see..." The first voice replied followed by a sudden hitch and hissing intake of breath."Does it matter..right now?..I really like you though.." the second voice returned playfully, followed shortly by the sound of lips against sensitive flesh. The sounds stopped for a moment. "...I don't care if she knows."

The girl in the hallway could not resist her curiosity anymore and stepped into the doorway. Her eyes went wide and what she witnessed caused her to lose her grip on school bag and her stuff along ,sending them falling to the floor. Kumi had Iris pressed against the wall, her lips firmly locked onto her,a flaring blush on both of their pair jerked out of their kiss at the fluttering sound of paper hitting the floor. The three girls stared back and forth at each other in complete silence, the student's eyes wide as the setting evening sun glinted off her 's eyes misted as she began to quiver against Kumi. "W-wolfie..I-i.." she quickly turned away running off , she couldn't believe what she had witnessed, her childhood friend kissing with her enemy, Kumi Tamanaki..

* * *

><p>Reviews: YAY THAT WAS CHAPTER ONE OMGAWD3 CLIFF HANGER? OR SHITZ Rofl I don't know Lately..I'm going to be really busy since..I be doing Midterms This month driving me insane ~. Enjoy the next Chapter.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Dreams areDreams

Hurrah Chapter 2...FINALLY DONT YAH THINK Wel lI sorta just worked my ass off in one night to do all of this. Rofl Enjoy Guys..~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2.<strong>

**Dreams are just dreams.**

"_W-wolfie..I-i_.." That day when she saw them both kissing she felt her heart stop in her chest, she quickly turned away and ran feeling only anger and disapoint. The only thing in her mind was " What the hell...D-did I just see?...W-why did they?..". She kept running , even if she was running out of breath , she didn't care, but kept gasping for air pushing herself to the limit were she couldn't run any longer her heart was beating so fast it felt like if it was going to fall out of her.

The images raced through her mind she couldn't stop thinking from it, as she layed on her bed.. exhausted yetstill pissed about what she had witness. "Why.. the hell..why did.. they.. kissed?.." a frown appeared on her face, the images rushed more and more into her mind. "STOP!" She shouted , then quickly sat up ,staring down onto the floor. "W-why.. did you kiss her.."

At the Kawakami residents Arisa , Iris' Onee-chan, was upstairs talking on the phone with Hotmi as usual..while Iris was in her room ,laying on her bed staring up at the ceiling in the darkness. "Wolfie..." she quickly glanced over at her cellphone that was laying on the desk beside the bed. "Maybe..I should-...no..I can't.. damn it.." She quickly sat up.. staring into the complete darkness. "_Come on now don't reject that you love her ~"_ A sudden voice boomed into her head, she quickly looked around. "Am..I going insane?.." she whispered to herself. "_You love her so much.. come on admit it..or do you love the other one?."_ The voice echoed through her mind. "I-i don't know.." She began to clutch her chest, feeling a sudden sting of pain. "_Choose already ! or do i have to fucking get rid of one of them for you?.." _A sudden smirk began to appear on her face.

She quickly snapped out of it and the smirk started to disapear. "K-kill someone.. but that's wrong..I can't do that ..Stop messing with my head!" Tears of frustration were spilling out of her eyes now. "_I'm part of you..so you can't do anything about it.. you either choose or I or i mean we get rid of one of them."_ It wasnt fair..She wiped the tears away, and layed back down onto the bed, closing her eyes, trying to block her mind.

A few hours later, that night, Iris dreamed , it was the first time in weeks that she had done so, sinc eit was a while she never had dreams unless it was just pure aweful nightmares. In the kitchen table was a wicked looking bread knife; its teeth were much more savage than a normal bread knife, and looked like they could cut steel. Iris picked it up, and gently touched the edge of the serrated blade. It was sharp, any more pressure than a light touch would have punctured her skin. The world began to feel completely surreal, like some other force was taking over her body. A smirk began to appear on her face, and slowly began to make her way into Arisa's room. "A-riiissaa~" she called out quietly.

Arisa was laying on her bed asleep with the phone beside her since she'd fallen asleep while.. talking on the phone with Hitomi. "A-r-i-s-a~ Wake up..~" she called out again. Somehow it didn't wake her up, Iris held up the knife and could see her reflection on it from the moonlight that only came through her Onee-chan's window , the only light that could enter the room since everythign was shut off. The smirk widened as it could be seen onto the knife's reflection. All of the sudden a choaking sound was heard the knife had inpaled into Arisa's knife, she began to gasp for air "I-Imouto!...W-what are you-.." she was cut off from the blood choaking her. The sound of flesh tearing away from an onslaught of metal was the only sound in the room. Blood poured out of staining her chin, neck, shirt, as it continued to splatter against everything around the wound. The smirk widen even moar, a sudden laugh was let out. "Come on?..Don't fall asleep already or you'll just fall into your death!." she shouted , such bloodlust..she couldn;t let it go she wanted.. more.. blood.. and more..blood.

Her warped mind remembered where the source of blood was, the heart. With a smile on her face, Iris began sawing away at Arisa's had to pull some of those pesky ribs away and outwards to get to it, but eventually she managed to pry the beating organ out of her sister's chest. The blood stopped staining everything as the pulsing mound of flesh that was Arisa's heart palsed in Iris' hand.

Then a sudden flash came into her mind , and there was Wolfie laying on the bed.. were Arisa was, her eyes widen. "N-NO!..I-I...D-DIDNT MEAN TO-.." the image started tofaded to blackness, but left her with the vague memory of feeling skin under her grasp, like she was grabbing someones arm. She finally open her eyes , looked around then a sudden image of Arisa caught her eyes she was completely butchered..dead..like in her dream. She sat up, then screamed at the sight. She couldn't believe it.. she killed her own sister?..But.. why did.. she see Wolfie in it?.

* * *

><p><strong>Review<strong>: OHSHET CHAPTER 2 sDFASDF?. YESSSSSSS I LOVE IT ~ Har I hope you guys also did =p Poor Iris Went crazy ;A;..And Arisa =w=.. I don;t feel sorry for her lol. Anyways Check out the Next chapter.~


	3. Chapter 3 Loves goes and Comes

Another great Chapter! Well this may Contain Yuri ~ SO WATCH OUT :O! Enjoy. I DO OWN THESE O.C'S 3. Alright Seee yah at the bottom :3.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3.<strong>

**Love comes and goes**

Iris just stared down at her sister's corpse, she couldn't.. believe it , her uniform was stained with blood along with her face and her sister's as well. "H-how.. did this happen?." she just stood there still in shock.

That night Wolfie had fallen asleep, slightly frowning ,going into a deep sleep. In her dream she appeared.. to be in an empty classroom with her childhood friend. The golden orange sun shined through the classroom doorways and onto the unlit hallway floors. She had her childhood friend pinned down onto a desk with her ontop."What is going on..?" She thought ,a flaring blush on both of their faces. "W-wolfie.." the hazel eyed girl whispered softly. She slowly wrapped her arms around her pulling her closer. They're eyes met making them both of their hearts race fast."I love you Wolfie.." she whispered then pulling her even more closer until there lips locked on firmly. Her heart began to race even faster after feeling her childhood running her hand up her shirt, with a sly smirk on her face then began to grope her. The kiss became more passionate, her childhood friend began to unbutton her shirt.

It was so intense..that she opened and gave an entrance for her tongue to go in her mouth. The kiss became more passionate and pushed her against the they're tongues gently played with eachother, She breathed in her scent and let the kiss take control of her. It just seem so real.., she began to run her hand up her leg making her spine pulled apart from the kiss and looked into her eyes then a smirk appear on Wolfie's face, " Sensitive aren't you?..~ " then slowly beganto move her hand up towards her skirt. The hazel eyed girl blushed even more deeply. As she leaned in she began to kiss her neck making her childhood friend shiver more and more. She didn't want the dream to end even though it felt so real.

Out of nowhere a sudden thud sound was heard making Wolfie wake up from her wonderful..dream, she looked around to only find Antonio on her nightstand purring, he had accidently bumped into the school bag. "Damn it..Antonio why the hell did you have to do that! Fucking cat.." She yelled at him. The cat only respondedwith a hiss then jumped off walking out of the room , heading downstairs. She started to remember what she had dreamed... her face began to turn red. "Damn it..it was just a dream.." she just sat there.. in the silence of the room and wished.. it was real.

* * *

><p><strong>Review:<strong> Haha sorry guys if it was short?. xD. I got to lazy to add more detail ene..Hope you guys enjoy it x3x..Next chapter might be my final and last.. or probably just thinking of continuing it. But depends.. cause..of Midterms I have all next week x.x And Also need to study ~. **Thanks for reading. DONT WORRY I WILL HAVE CHAPTER 4 UP IN NO TIME! 3**


End file.
